Dive Don't Die
by Ififall
Summary: Jason Miller/ Nick Diaz Crossover. Jason is willing to try Swimming again, but only if Nick is there to watch.


A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes.

He could be sent to "Alpha jail" if anyone found out. He wasn't sure if there was an "Alpha jail" but he was sure that if anyone caught him here his parents would drag him to a police station and leave him there. Revenge. Revenge for what he did to them. The strange thing is he could understand it. An eye for a eye. A kick for a fist, a death for a death. It was a sick cycle that Jason couldn't break. At first he told himself not to go, but had to face it sooner or later. He pushed himself to go to the gym late at night using his power on the security guard with a hidden friendly pat on the back.

Jason walked around the edge of the pool, the waves of liquid frightening him with every gentle splash. He felt like an idiot, normal kids weren't afraid of stupid water, but then again normal kids didn't nearly drown and get put in a coma. Looking back it was the best thing that could have happened. without the treatment his powers would have faded, now they were as sharp as newly carved blade. The control turned Jason on to a point but it would be nice to find someone, anyone that would willingly date him.

After the school dance night, his classmates were civil to him in front of teachers, but alone he was the same old loser that bullies tried to put in a trash-can. What made it worse was that all the kids knew he couldn't use his powers and teased him as they beat him up. He'd come home bruised and scratched to his parents, but they were too tainted and preoccupied to care. One night he sat on the doorstep looking at the stars thinking about controlling someone to believe that they could fly to the moon. He saw someone jogging out of nowhere. Jason wondered if this person was like him. He coughed loudly to get his attention, when that didn't work, Jason had to make conversation, which he hated.

"Umm...there are no buses here" Jason said. The person turned around. "I ain't looking for a bus" The guy said. Jason couldn't see this guys face. One, because it was dark and two, because he was wearing a hoodie. "You live around here?" Jason asked. "Nah" The stranger shook his head and ran away. Drawn to a stranger that had been the only person that hadn't laughed in his face for a while Jason knew that this guy hadn't read the local papers. Maybe next time he'd introduce himself properly.

When going to a class gym session at the actual gym, Jason saw the same guy. He could tell it was him by the way he moved, that edgy glance from side to side that the guy did when he was agitated. He had to find out his name. He hadn't gone near a pool since the accident, his teachers gave him a pass to stay away from the pool because they didn't wanna get sued. Jason edged his way to the plastic screen and waited until the guy was dressed before he stopped him. "Hey, do you know where the...uummm...toilet's are?" Jason asked. The guy pointed and turned away, but Jason was tired of him nodding and running away from him. "I saw you the other night" Jason said.

The man shrugged. "So umm.. what do you do?" Jason asked. "Stuff" The man said walking away. It was too risky to do it, so many people so many eyes. But the guy was a cagey puzzle and Jason found himself becoming more attracted to him. If this guy was a swimmer, then Jason could try and give it a shot. After two nights alone at the pool practising, Jason decided he was ready for the real thing. Next pool practise he hovered around the pool. He leaned down looking down into the water. He was ready to dip his feet in and get used to the water inviting him in. He could do this, he just had to be careful. If he screwed this up the guy could see.

Jason was pacing himself until he felt an object hit his lower back. Losing his balance he fell in the water and into a huge state of panic. His arms flailed and his breathing quickened as water went up his nose. He was lying to himself, he wasn't ready. He could feel arms tugging him out of the water. A towel was thrown round his shoulders as he coughed up water by the pool's edge. "Jason you're not supposed to be here" A teacher said as the lifeguard opened the door for him. Jason left the pool weak wet and disappointed in himself. If the guy saw any of that, he would have died laughing. Jason should have learned from the first time around. He went to the changing rooms to dry himself off.

"Some dude kicked you off" Jason heard someone say. He turned around and the guy that Jason had been desperately trying to talk to was right in front of him. "No change there" Jason said drying his hair. He looked over at the guy who was getting on the hoodie he could have had on in the dark. He wondered if the guy ever took his shirt off and if he'd ever get to see that. "I've seen you around" Jason said. "What's your name?" He asked. The guy shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his rucksack. Alone and irritated Jason walked towards the guy and held his arm and closed his eyes.

_"__Tell me your name and what you do" _Jason asked taking his arm away.

"

I'm Nick and I fight in MMA" Nick said blankly. Jason nodded. That was so cool.

_"When are you at the gym next?" _Jason asked holding Nick's thumb.

"Day after next" Nick said. Jason let his hand go and walked away. Now he'd got the information he needed he'd be there the day after tomorrow watching Nick and trying to talk to him. He didn't want to use his power every time he saw him, that would be too pathetic. He got home and took a shower wiping the pool slime off body. He'd become a swimmer like Nick, he'd impress him and Nick would be in awe. It would take some time, but he'd do it at night. At night it was safe and there was no-one around. Except for the security guard that Jason could handle the security guard with a gentle word.

Nick got back home and took a shower. He remembered telling that kid that someone pushed him into the pool but everything else was a blur. As he grabbed the soapy flannel his head started spinning. Maybe it was something he ate. He showered as quickly as possible and sat on the bed watching TV. He told Nate he'd meet him at the gym, but felt too light-headed to walk to his own bedroom door. Nick laid on his bed flicking through channels until he saw drops of blood on his duvet. He walked to his bathroom ,mirror to see blood oozing from his nose. He could have hurt it from training but he couldn't check to see if there were any bumps or cuts on his nose, looking the way he did. He grabbed tissues and lifted his head up. Maybe he needed to take a break from the training _and_ the gym for a while.


End file.
